


It Was Fantastic

by yearn4themoon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: It Was Fantastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearn4themoon/pseuds/yearn4themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there’s been a lot of speculation about Rose being captured by the Zygons and being kept alive somewhere for the 50th. And I started thinking about this theory and thought…what if Eleven got to save her? Can you imagine the conversation? Especially if it was Pre- Doomsday Rose? This is how it unfolds in my head. I guessed at how many years may have passed for him since he last saw her. We know he’s 200 years older, but we don’t know how much time has passed since Amy and Rory so…I guesstimated. Anyway- On to the story!</p>
<p>I originally posted this on Tumblr a few months back, so if you feel like you have read it before- that's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Fantastic

The Doctor fought his way through the rubble of the crumbling  Zygon prison and entered the cell where Rose was being held. Her eyes went wide in confusion as she sees him pull the sonic from his coat pocket. Swiftly, he sonics her free from her restraints as she shouts,

 ”Who in the hell are you? Where’s the Doctor?”   
  
Green eyes staring into brown, he tangles his fingers in hers for the first time in this incarnation and says one word- “Run!”

They do. And it is brilliant. It takes two seconds to pass for Rose to realize exactly who is rescuing her once he speaks, but there’s no time for questions because the walls of her prison are falling faster and they have to make it out  _now_. Hand in hand they run for their lives and the Doctor smiles at her like the last 300 odd years never passed. What he didn’t count on was her smiling back. That classic Rose Tyler smile that made him straight up giddy no matter what dangerous situation they were in. 

Once they were at a safe distance they slow to a stop. Rose doubles over, out of breath, but the Doctor completely ignores her need for air and gathers her into his arms in a bone crushing hug. After a few moments she starts to pull away but he clings for just a moment longer.  Breathing her in, fighting back tears so she won’t see just how much he has missed her. When he finally lets her go she gets a good look at him.

“You changed.” she states smiling at him tongue in teeth. Gods he has missed that smile. 

“What gave me away?”

She points to his neck “Bowtie.”

He chuckles and looks down at his shoes as she fingers his choice of outfit, feeling the fabric of his jacket. He fiddles with his hands nervously and goes to shove them in his pockets before she notices this new tic of his, but she grabs one before he ever gets a chance. When he slowly raises his eyes to look at her clearly for the first time in almost 300 years- her face is full of concern- for him. 

“Doctor…How long’s it been?”

“Rose Tyler,” he says as he taps her on the nose with his free hand before letting it drop back down to his side. “You know I can’t tell you that.” She squeezes his hand just for a moment, and he squeezes back but he doesn’t quit because he know what she’s going to ask next. She doesn’t say anything for awhile, just searches his eyes. He imagines she’s looking for the old hims somewhere in there. 

“Wa…” She hesitated for a moment before continuing her question “Was it good?” 

He closes his eyes and pulls her hand he’s holding up to his chest and holds it there, letting her feel his double heartbeat as he thought about how to answer her. He couldn’t let her know the future. He couldn’t tell her that he had lost her…that she was ripped away from him and stuck in a parallel world. He couldn’t tell her that she spent years fighting her way back from that parallel universe, or that once she got back he gave her his human self so they could have the one adventure he could never have no matter how badly he wanted it with her. It’s what kept him going these last 300 years after his human self offered to grow old with her. That image he had of them in his mind…professing their love for one another. Getting married. Having kids. Taking those kids on their first ride in the TARDIS they grew together. Watching the kids grow up. Having grandkids. Great grandkids…but he could never tell her any of that. 

  
So he lies. For her.   
  


The Doctor pulls her close, breathing in her scent in once more. Softly he pressed a kiss on to the top of her head. He didn’t want her to see the lie as the words slipped past his lips. He didn’t want her to see his hearts break as he told her what he only dared imagine.  
  
“It was fantastic.” 


End file.
